Todos aman a Midoriya Izuku
by FlorwerGreen
Summary: Es un hecho que todos aman a Midoriya Izuku. E incluso los alumnos de la clase 1A, pueden expresarlo de diferentes maneras. A pesar de no saber cómo Shouto también quiere demostrar eso. Advertencia: leve TodoDeku Un corto y simple One-shot, que comenzó siendo para el lunes de HeadCanon para el grupo TodoDeku Daddy.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados le pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _ **N/A:** Empecé esto para un #HeadCanon del grupo TodoDeku Daddy en facebook, y terminó siendo un mini one-shot xD Sometimes I can't control myself. Por ende no tiene una narrativa formal, como la que a veces suelo tener. Pero me divertí igual escribiendo._

 **FlorwerGreen**

* * *

 **Todos aman a Midoriya Izuku**

 **.**

Todos aman a Midoriya Izuku. Bueno, no todos -cof, Shine-kun cof.-. Pero sí la mayoría. ¿Y quién podía culparlos? El muchacho desborda ternura por donde se lo mire. No solo es respetado entre sus compañeros. No. Él es adorado.

—D-Deku-kun, preparé Katsudon extra para el almuerzo. —Le dijo, extendiéndole el bento, haciendo una reverencia.

—¡G-gracias Uraraka-san!

.

A veces, a algunos compañeros les apetecía regalarle algo.

—Oi, Midoriya-kun. Mi madre me compró esta gorra de All Might, pero con mi cabello no me servirá de nada, ten.

—Ki-Kirishima-kun —Murmuró Izuku, preso de la emoción.

El pelirrojo le sonrió ampliamente.

.

Otras veces, le reconocían sus virtudes.

—Wow Midoriya-kun este cuaderno es fenomenal —Exclamaba Denki mientras hojeaba un nuevo cuaderno que su compañero había llevado a clases.

—Debo reconocer que tienes un poder de análisis y estrategia muy bueno, Midoriya-kun —Dijo Iida acomodándose los lentes.

El joven solo se pasó la mano por el pelo, sonrojado.

.

Y otras veces las personas no podían disimular su cariño al muchacho.

—Izuku-chan es una persona muy agradable. Todos te tenemos un gran aprecio.

—Siempre tan honesta —Suspiró su amiga a su lado.

—Tú misma dijiste ayer que Izuku-chan era demasiado tierno, Momo-chan. Ribbit.

—¡Tsu-Tsuyu-chan! —Exclamó la morena avergonzada.

A todo esto, Izuku estaba experimentando nuevos niveles de color en sus mejillas.

.

Incluso, hasta Katsuki tenía momentos de no ser tan cruel.

—¡K-Kacchan! Buenos días —Izuku hizo una reverencia, al cruzarse con él en el umbral del salón.

—Tch... muérete Deku —Murmuró Bakugou pero sin deje de amenaza. Bueno, eso era un avance.

.

Sin embargo, de todas las personas que adoraban a Izuku -que eran muchas- había una en particular que observaba todos y cada unos de los movimientos a su alrededor. No era que estuviera celoso -o quizás no mucho-, pero de todas maneras no podría reconocer porqué se sentía así. Solo sabía que quería hacer algo por el muchacho. Todos se expresaban de alguna manera con él ¿por qué él no?

No obstante, no sabía bien como hacerlo, así que tomó nota de ejemplos que habían surgido a lo largo de la semana anterior y maniobró su plan el fin de semana.

Shouto se puso frente a él ese lunes.

—To-Todoroki-kun —Izuku notó como el muchacho de cabello bicolor estaba inusualmente cerca y eso le había puesto nervioso. Pero lo que a continuación pudo notar fue una caja grande y pesada en sus brazos.

Izuku bajó la mirada y sorprendido vio el contenido. Muchos cuadernos en blanco, varios pósters, un vaso, y una figura vieja de All Might. Incluso había dentro un bento bastante grande, que por su olor pudo adivinar que tenía Katsudon -el cual hacía que toda la caja estuviera tan pesada-.

—Siempre tuve que esconder estas cosas de mi padre —Dijo Shouto con voz trémula—. Creo que puedo dártelas para que las tengas, de todas maneras no puedo usarlas —Se aclaró la garganta y señaló los cuadernos—. Estos te ayudarán a seguir haciendo tus análisis y teorías sobre los héroes —Su voz sonaba tranquila y aburrida, pero en realidad estaba nervioso—. Mi hermana me ayudó a preparar eso. Se molestó porque estuvimos toda la noche cocinando —Señaló el bento gigante. Suspiró y torció la boca—. Te aprecio Midoriya. Eres tierno.

Y como un autómata, se giró sobre sus talones y caminó un paso alejándose del confundido y muy sonrojado Izuku.

—Ah, por cierto —Murmuró girándose de medio lado—. Muérete Deku.

Izuku lo miró aún más confundido. Pero Shouto solo volvió a girarse y caminó hasta su banco. ¿Habría hecho todo correctamente? ¿Midoriya habría sentido su aprecio? Se preguntó mientras se sentaba al ver como Aizawa entraba al salón en su bolsa de dormir, dando pequeños saltos.


End file.
